The 51st Hunger Games
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: The tributes of District 1 have been Reaped. Submit your own characters for the rest of your districts!


Welcome you and welcome all, to the 51st Hunger Games of Panem! One year after the second Quarter Quell, and losses are still fresh in the Districts' minds. The Games continue, and a new crop of tributes are sent into the Arena.

You are invited to submit OC applications to me through PMs labeled 51st Hunger Games OC application. As the author, I will play the part of Head Gamemaker, designing the arena and any other events. You may submit up to three OCs. The form is as follows.

 **Name**

 **District**

 **Age**

 **Reaped/Volunteered** _(give a reason if you volunteered) (amount of tesserae if reaped)_

 **Personality** _ **(**_ _please write in detail, this is very important as I'm going to use it to determine how your tribute reacts to a particular situation, and ultimately whether they emerge as Victor)_

 **Background** _(family? Rich? Poor? Notable Experiences?)_

 **Skills** _(even minor things such as cooking can count)_

 **Strenghts and weaknesses** _(e.g. fast decision maker, etc. At least one of each)_

 **Strategy** _(appeal to sponsors? Alliances? etc.)_

 **Projected image** _(Cute? Mysterious?)_

 **Quirks** _(optional)_

 **Additional information** _(optional)_

Regarding relationships and alliances, please discuss with the maker of the other OC first before PMing me.

May the odds ever be in your favor.

Happy Hunger Games!

* * *

Tributes:

District 1

Male: Commodus Aurelis _submitted by CalvinHobbesGatesby_

Female: Mira Selker _submitted by Lyanaaa_

District 2

Male:

Female:

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male: Stenson Yin _submitted by Jakob Silverheart_

Female:

District 5

Male:

Female: Sheyanne Whitestone _submitted by PhoenixofBeautyandPower_

District 6

Male:

Female:

District 7

Male:

Female:

District 8

Male:

Female: Lynn Tera _submitted by 39CluesFan-Star_

District 9

Male:

Female: Poppy Darling _submitted by glittergirl20_

District 10

Male:

Female:

District 11

Male:

Female: Annabella Stalk _submitted by UnicornAK_

District 12

Male:

Female: Kelsy Finder _submitted by 39CluesFan-Star_

 ** _Let the Games begin._**

* * *

 **I did the Reaping for District 1 first because it was the only District to have both tributes submitted.**

It was the day of the Reaping.

In other weaker Districts, there might have been wailing and weeping, but not in District 1. Commodus Aurelis was prepared and ready to win the Games.

"Commodus." A deep voice rang out. "We have to be at the Square now."

Commodus didn't reply, instead taking the time to give his final appearance a once over. Polished, black shoes, a buttoned shirt with long sleeves, dress pants and neatly combed hair combined together to bring out his handsome, angular features. His appearance wasn't striking, and didn't scream killer and murderer. He looked more like a student than anything.

That was good, in a way. He would find it easier to gain trust, to gain sponsors, especially from young, teenage girls.

Now if only he got reaped...

He wouldn't have to volunteer then, which would add to his harmless imageTh.

But the odds of that happening would be zero. His father had groomed him to be the perfect successor, and as the third most powerful man in the District, would no doubt have the power to remove his son's name from the Reaping glass balls. For the Aurelis, the Reaping was just a formality. His mother hadn't even bothered to go with him to the Reaping this year, instead holding down the fort at their factory.

"Commodus!" The voice was sharp and ringing. "Do I need to remind you who holds the power and authority in this house?"

He sighed, leaving the mirror and descending the stairs.

His father was there, tapping the sole of his dress shoe on the tiled marble floor of their house. "Well?"

"You do, sir." He replied docilely.

 _But not for long._

"That will be twenty work days added to your charter for impudence, young man. You answer when called. Come when summoned. You eat or be eaten when it comes to shows of power, and in this house, I am your superior." His father tilted his head, the sharp chin that was always powdered immaculately jutting out at Commodus.

"I understand, sir."

"Let's be off, then. We do not want to be late for the Reaping."

Commodus smiled darkly. He definitely did not want to be late.

* * *

Mira shifted uncomfortably in her place in the middle of the line of fifteen year olds, dressed in varying degrees of finery. While there were girls dressed in shabbier clothes than herself, Mira still felt very self conscious as they listened to the drone of the video clip playing on the large screen at the very front of the Grand Hall. Her odds were slightly higher than average, given that she had taken out tesserae four times every yeThear since she became eligible. Her father hadn't liked it, given that his eldest daughter had been Reapedtwo years ago and never returned, but Mira had insisted. She said it was to lessen her family's burden, and allow Luke and Aria, her younger siblings to never know hunger.

But in her heart, she was going to avenge her sister. Avenge her dead sibling, give her parents a Victor instead of a dead body and condolences. And to spit in the Capitol's face.

She couldn't volunteer though. Not if she wanted to fool her fellow Tributes and make them let down their guards.

The man dressed in her district's fruits of hard labor, shining gold and jewelry, powdered pearls in his unnatural blue hair stepped forward.

"Young men and women of District 1. You shall now be awarded the honor of representing your District in the 51st Hunger Games."

He paused, and for an awkward moment there was silence until the people grudgingly started clapping.

"We shall have a strong and courageous tribute, and his name is..." With a flourish, he drew a name and unfurled the paper. The Hall was silent, some on the balls of their feet, waiting to volunteer, some cringing and praying that it wasn't them. "Peter Klystron!"

"I volunteer."

There had been absolutely no pause between the announcement of the name and the volunteering. The Peter kid, eighteen and annoyed, had barely taken a step. It was his last chance to get into the Games as a Career, and this smooth volunteer had ruined it all.

"I...I see. Come up please, and tell us your name."

A boy with neat dark hair and meticulous clothes approached the podium, looking more like he belonged in the library or an office rather than the Games.

Mira recognized him even before he spoke his name into the microphone extended, voice soft and melodious.

Commodus Aurelis.

As soon as his name rang out through the Great Hall, a few people almost got whiplash from trying to see what sort of reaction Thevian Aurelis would have towards this sudden turn of events.

"Well, you are a brave young man, Commodus. May we have a very loud hand for him?" The Capitol Escort had recovered his wits fast. The people of District 1 wasn't though. A stunned silence sat in the hall until Thevian Aurelis started to clap slowly, bringing them out of their stupor to fill the Great Hall with thunderous clapping.

"And now, shall we select his partner?"

The Hall fell silent again, though with more restless shifting from the boys' side as they relaxed, knowing that the danger was over.

The paper was drawn, and dramatically unfolded. The crowd waited with bated breath.

"Mira Selker."

Voices rang out around her almost immediately, the trained Careers already on their toes from Commodus Aurelis' smooth volunteer.

"Mira dear, do you concede?" The man asked her.

Because there were always so many volunteers, her District always placed the Reaped first. If a smooth volunteer like Commodus Aurelis happened, with no other opponent in that moment, the volunteer would be accepted. However, if people volunteered simultaneously with no way of determining who said it first, the Reaped would have a choice-to concede and pull another piece of paper, or to enter the Games."

Mira Selker met the escort's eyes, her own grayish blue irises darkening in determination. "I do not."


End file.
